Kreepah and Friends: Cat Nap
Kreepah and Friends: Cat Nap is the fifth comic created by User:RedFurnace. It is about Kreepah and the other Creepers having their Summer time fun. A Greytonian named Mr. Negative spawning Cats to harm the Kreeptonese. Characters *Kreepah *Golden Creeper(Kreepah and Friends *Blooper the Blue *Iceillma *Creepa Knight *Cyclop Creeper *Creeptune *Joy (Kreepah and Friends) *Mr. Negative *Unknown Cat Creeper *Evil Cat Creepers *King Creeps (mentioned) Plot It was the fifth of July when Kreepah invited his friends to his beach house. He was happy they came, they brought along things to enjoy Their Day. They all happily started to have fun, Days pasts by and they still party. One Morning, Kreepah enjoyed the Dawn and an Ocelot. He bravely patted it and three Unknown Creepers spotted him. When there was allot of Cats the three creepers screamed. A Cat Creeper came by and told it to leave all the Creepers alone. The Cats scratched him. Mr. Negative, who spawned the Cats, told them "Come my Cats, Invade the World!!!! I will rule and change the Creepy Zone forever and I will scare and eliminate every Last Creeper". Golden Creeper repeated what he saw on his PDA. A Creeper named Joy passed by and introduced her name to the creepers. She felt in love in Golden Creeper as he felt in love with her. Golden Creeper introduced himself to her and the other creepers. After that, Mr. Negative spawned and said "I will rule the Universe" then chuckled in an evil manner. Psycho told them that he is alergic to Cats and Iceillma him that the Creepers including her are afraid of Cats except for Kreepah. They all planned to vacuum the Cats (suck them in it) and in the other Planets. When they were on their Journey, Blooper and Joy was arguing which drove Psycho Crazy. Golden Creeper and Kreepah started talking about King Creeps. When they landed they started vacuuming. They did it on each planets. They all began to Fly back to their Planet, Kreepton. When Bloopers finished deficating, he caught Mr. Negative kissing Iceillma. He was very angry after him and blew up the rocket which caused them to land on one of the Moon of Kreepton and Mr. Negative transformed to a Creeper. He exploded and spawned two tempted Cat Creepers to seize the Creepers. Blooper cleared his throat and told Mr. Negative, "You are no Match for the Creepes, Herobrinians are losers, Since they are Bullies and Snoozers!". Iceillma was proud of him then Blooper Exploded with Joy. Mr. Negative transformed into a Wither and Blew away Blooper. Blooper the Blue sadly fell to his death out of the universe. Iceillma became angry till she cried. She became overraged and shot him in one of his face (as a wither) and throw him back down in Planet Kreepton. When the Creepers and the Cats landed too, she blew him up. Later on, they went home happily and Iceillma was over with it. Golden Creeper and Joy made love and made Kreeper Sick. Pages KAF comic - Copy (2).png KAF comic - Copy (3).png KAF comic - Copy (4).png KAF comic - Copy (5).png KAF comic - Copy (6).png KAF comic - Copy (8).png KAF comic - Copy (9).png KAF comic - Copy (10).png KAF comic - Copy (10).png KAF comic - Copy (11).png Trivia *This episode is when Blooper the Blue died. Category:Comics